A Vacation Gone Bad
by Zillac
Summary: DISCONTINUED /see profile/ Harry, Ron, and Hermione went on a vacation in the caribbean on Hermione's new boat when all goes bad. The ship sinks, Harry is gone, and Ron and Hermione are stuck on an island. Can they survive? R&R Please. no ANs in first chapter.
1. The Wave

Ron staggered near Harry's bunk, and then stumbled to the post near Hermione's. His face was rather green in the cheeks. Hermione slowly sat up, rubbed her eyes, and blinked. Ron was leaning on the pole. She stood and walked over to him.

"You 'K?"

"I feel sea sick."

"Let's go get some air."

She grabbed his arm and lead him up the ladder. She opened the door to be greeted by a light sea breeze and the smell of sea salt. Ron walked to the railing of the ship while Hermione closed the door lightly behind her so Harry could get some sleep and walked over to comfort Ron, who had just thrown up. She placed an arm on his back as he came back up and splashed water on his face.

"Better?" she asked.

"Yea, a bit."

"Let's go back to bed."

As they turned back to the door, a roar of a major wave pounded in their ears. They flipped around to se a wave over 5000 ft. tall. While Ron stood gaping Hermione turned and grabbed a pillow, grabbed Ron around the waist, and dove off the railing. Ron grasped the pillow. The wave sailed over them and collapsed. They were forced underwater. Hermione looked around, her face a eerie green color from the water. About 5 ft. below her, and getting farther away, Ron's unconscious body was sinking. She dove and grabbed his wrist, forcefully pulling his head out of the water. She heaved his body onto the pillow and rested her head on his chest when suddenly she remembered: Harry!


	2. The Island

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you like chapter two! The wave that sunk the ship is officially 50ft tall (thanks to ChatterPuncher.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Sadly that is in possession of J.K. Rowling. **

Hermione forced herself under water once more, and instantly regretted it. Below her was her own worst fear…sharks. That's right; a school of hundreds of hammerhead sharks were swimming directly below her. But that's not what scared her most for the fact that below the sharks, the ship was sinking further and further into the sea. Harry was gone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ron spat out the sea water that lapping at his face. He felt a hand…Hermione's hand…pull him further onto the sandy beach. Hermione sat up and looked at her surroundings. They were on a beach, on an island, in the middle of the ocean.

Last night, a bleeding cut in Hermione's arm caused the sharks to chase her. Ron had woke and kicked at one. They had scattered. So here they were, on an island in the middle of no where, Hermione bleeding from a shark bite in her leg.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked, only half-awake.

"Ron…Harry's d-de-dead." said Hermione between sobs.

Ron was filled with shock, then the events of last night came flooding through him. Hermione sobbed again. Ron pulled her towards him and wrapped her in a hug. She continued sobbing into his shoulder. A single, large tear rolled down Ron's cheek and landed on Hermione's wound.

"We'd better fix that." said Ron.

"Shh. Look." Hermione said in barely more than a whisper.

Ron looked. Skin was growing over the large wound. Ron and Hermione stared at each other for a minute when finally Hermione said:

"Your tear."

Ron nodded still in shock. He quickly searched for a way to change the subject.

"Are you thirsty?"

They both got up and searched the beach for a stream. When they found one, they took turns bathing. They followed the stream to the middle of the island and set up camp in a small clearing. They ate fruit for dinner and fell asleep next to each other.

**A/N: Did ya like it? It's way better than the first. A huge thanks to all my reviewers. I'll try to update once a week, and if I don't, there will be an excuse. Thanks, Zillac.**


	3. The Dream

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews. I'm working on chapter four. I'm sorry to say… but I don't know what to write next. I need ideas. Thx.**

_Harry turned in his sleep. He heard a noise and slightly opened his eyes to see Ron and Hermione going up the ladder. Ron looked rather pale. Harry grunted and fell back onto his pillow, then found he didn't want to go to sleep. He got up and walked over to the cracked mirror. He tried to fix his hair but it wouldn't lay flat. He sighed and picked up his toothbrush. What were Ron and Hermione doing? He heard a splash from outside. Were they O.K.? He walked to the door. Something big hit the ship, sending Harry flying to the floor. What the...? He heaved himself to his feet. His back was... (he cocked his head to one side) wet. His gaze moved to the floor. Water was creeping up to his ankles. Wha-? The ship was sinking!_

Ron shot awake, sweat dripping from his face. He wiped his nose on shirt. It was just a dream. Hermione woke and slowly sat up.

"Ron, are you O.K.?" she asked, gently placing her hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Bad dream…about...well, Harry."

Hermione sat up. Ron looked at her. Hermione looked down. The jungle's noises surrounded them with harmonious melodies.

"It's my fault. I could have run down and grabbed him before I jumped." she whispered.

"Hermione. Look at me. It was not your fault. You needed to save yourself and I was next to you." Ron said firmly.

"I can't help it Ron. I could have done it. He could've had the chance to be here now, but I was selfish." she told him.

"You were not. You saved _me_."

Hermione looked away again. Ron gently rested his hand on her cheek. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her. After a while she tore away. Then as if she had wanted to do it all along, she kissed him back. They broke apart after a while. Hermione hugged him.

"Thanks. I needed that." she said.

Ron ran his fingers through her hair. He had been waiting for that moment ever since their first year at Hogwarts. They walked to a grassy hill, holding hands and watched the stars. They began playing a game. They recalled moments with Harry and acted them out. After Ron made an awkward imitation of crashing into a tree, they walked back laughing and fell asleep close together.

**A/N: Yey! They finally kissed! Me so happy! Thanks for the reviews! Like I said, I need ideas, so please review some. **


	4. Finding Out

**A/N: Hey guys! It's Zi. I know what you're thinking: Why hasn't she updated? Well, there's only one answer, and that's that my mom took away my computer. Yeah. Terrible, I know. Well Here ya go. Enjoy.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hermione sat up and took in everything around her. Ron, lying beside her, Raindrops falling from the canopy above her, and the happy feeling she had. It's sort of wired to feel happy when you're stranded on an island, but then again, she _had_ just kissed the guy she really liked the night before. But she felt happy, real happy, _too_ happy. Getting up, she noticed that Ron wasn't snoring, in fact he looked almost…well, peaceful. Odd. She shook Ron to wake him up.

"AHHHH! GIANT BUNNY!"

"Um, Ron, are you OK?" Hermione asked, biting her lip so she didn't laugh.

Ron looked around. Seeing Hermione, he flushed a deep red. Why did he have to make himself look like such a fool in front of her.

"Um, I..I, Um, I…"

Hermione laughed. Ron looked at her. She was so pretty when she laughed. He remembered the day they defeated Voldmort, how he had thought he lost her when she dove in front of him the take the curse that was meant for him and how she and Harry laughed so hard when he told them so. Oh, no. Don't go thinking of Harry again.

"I'm starving." said Hermione, interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh, right. Um, let's go get something to eat."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Ron sat on the smooth sand, enjoying…or, well wishing they had something other than unripe mangos. Hermione laid down and fell asleep there, next to the ocean where they had lost Harry. This is when she entered the dream that would change her life forever, well… not really, but it's still important.

_What was going on? Water was creeping up to Harry's waist. He tried to get to the door, but his pants got caught on something on the floor. Going underwater, he found that a loose nail was stuck to his pants. Harry saw his life flash before his eyes. Images of Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Dumbledore were flying through his mind. The water was now at chin level. He couldn't breath. Things were going black…a flash of light…red hair…a man…and then: Blackness. _

"_It's okay, Harry…it's okay."_

Hermione opened her eyes. Fitting everything together she came to one conclusion: Harry was alive.

**A/N: Did Ya like it? Yes is good, No…you suck. Kidding. K. later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in sooo long, and I've decided to end this story. If anyone wants it to continue it, Email me a chapter.**


End file.
